1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool box-supply cabinet and work bench combination and, more particularly, to a portable, wall-mountable tool box-supply cabinet and work bench that is an assembly of parts which are releasably interconnected but not detachable from the assembly, that is deployable from a transport and storage mode to a use mode by pivoting and connecting attached parts, that is collapsible into a thin, compact case for transport and storage, and that is useful either as a freestanding tool box-supply cabinet and work bench or a wall-mounted tool box-supply cabinet and work bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes and portable work benches have been used by craftsmen, mechanics and home handymen for many years. Such prior devices have attempted to provide such desirable features as a lightweight design for convenient and easy portability and handling, and wall-mounting capacity to save valuable floor space for other necessary tools or equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,085 discloses a tool cabinet designed for mounting on a wall above a work bench. U.S. Pat. No. D272,111 discloses an ornamental design for a combined work bench and tool cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,800 discloses a tool box adapted for wall-mounting and having an open mode permitting tool access and a closed mode for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,719 discloses a portable, foldable work bench adapted for door-mounting and having three pivoted parts including an upper part consisting of a peg board for temporarily hanging tools while the device is deployed open, a middle part consisting of a horizontal work surface and a lower part consisting of legs that contact the ground to support the work surface.
Various deficiencies and shortcomings are apparent from a consideration of the tool box and work bench apparatus of the prior art. Some prior devices are wheel-mounted and occupy considerable floor space which is not always available or which might be better used for tools and equipment that cannot be used and/or stored without occupying floor space. Some prior devices are relatively heavy and difficult for convenient handling and transport. Some prior devices require the attachment of parts to assemble and the detachment of those same parts to disassemble. Some prior devices are not sturdy enough to withstand heavy duty work such as large weights and forces. Some prior devices are not versatile and adaptable to accommodate tools and equipment having unusual size and shape characteristics.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new and improved lightweight, portable combination tool box-supply cabinet and work bench that is foldable into a thin case, which is easily handled and transported; that is wall-mountable for use and/or storage, whereby floor space is made available for other tools, equipment and/or vehicles; that provides for non-displaceable storage of tools, parts and supplies during transport; that provides a heavy duty work platform that can support substantial weight and withstand substantial forces; that requires no attachment of parts for use or detachment of parts for storage or transport; that provides for simple access to tools and deployment of a work platform by pivoting the work platform from a closed storage/transport mode to a use mode; that has a work platform that is easily adjustable between a closed, vertical position and a plurality of extended positions, whereby the work platform may be positioned horizontally or tilted at an angle as desired; and that, when not in use, the work platform may be pivoted either to a vertical, closure position covering the tool box-supply cabinet or to a vertical, open position 180.degree. from the closure position, whereby the tools and parts are accessible, and thereby providing more useful space in the room, shop, garage or outdoor area where the tool box-supply cabinet is located.